plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:10.7.10.169
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HellPikachu page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HellPikachu (Talk) 12:51, January 28, 2011 So I'm assuming you bother reading your talk pages, and that you haven't changed your IP yet. Since you have apparently left the PvZ wiki, I request that you leave us alone. I realize that you may be angry for whatever reason, whether you're jealous, or you're pissed at being banned, or you're pissed at being banned for less than 9000 years, or you want to laugh at us, or whatever...yeah, I can't think of any other motives right now, and I want to address them right now to convince you to stop vandalizing. Assuming the first motive, well, don't be jealous. Sure, maybe you don't have as many edits as that other person. Sure, maybe he has better grammar or spelling than you. Sure, maybe he has preferential treatment. But if he's just more active (assuming he doesn't spam), he's more active, and has more time on his hands. Maybe he's just more practiced at English, or cares more about making sure his edits are very good. But really, a wiki is not a competition. A wiki is a place for people to get together and compile information about some topic, like PvZ in this case, so that other people can learn about it. It's where people share the joy and fun of something, in this case PvZ, or just like to help other people, and use the wiki to do so. Yeah, I guess a wiki could become competitive, sort of, but really, it's a competition to see who is better at helping people. If you like contributing, but then you vandalize your rival contributor, that would be defeating the purpose of the wiki, wouldn't it? You wouldn't be using the wiki as a channel to help others. You're using it as a way to harm others. And that is not the point. And if someone has preferential treatment, it's probably because of more dedication, or whatever, and basically more and better-quality edits. Think about it. If you lie around and make one crummy edit a month (this is an exaggeration) and that guy makes like 500 good contributions a day, obviously that guy should be rewarded more than the guy who makes one edit a month. If you want to beat other people, don't just eliminate the competition. Just work harder to win. Assuming that the motive is that you're pissed at being banned, think about it. We're just doing our job. If we just let vandals run around randomly without stopping them in some way, that would, again, ruin the wiki. Which, of course, is bad, because then the wikians can't spread the awesomeness of whatever. We ban for a reason. We don't ban people randomly. And if you're angry about not being banned for 9001 years, on top of whatever else...well I'm not going address this because this probably isn't your motive, and anyway, functionally speaking, it doesn't make a difference. And if you did read this, please leave a note somewhere on my talk page. Have a nice day.--RandomguY 19:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC)